SNAP OUT OF IT!
SNAP OUT OF IT! is the seventh episode of THE DEVIL INSIDE series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on January 10, 2017. Plot The video opens with Jesse skipping about in the driveway, singing about the Wizard of Oz, before slipping on the ice. Parker asks Jesse to be more serious, but Jesse says he can't, since he was told the person he would meet is a magical wizard. The two jump into the car, and prepare for the drive to Connecticut. After a few clips of the two on the road, the video picks up at night with Jesse and Parker walking around the wizard's neighborhood to find his house. Jesse tells Parker that he hopes it isn't really like The Wizard of Oz, where it was just a man pulling strings behind a curtain. They knock on the door. A man answers, and Jesse asks the man if he is a doctor. The man doesn't seem to know what Jesse is talking about, which prompts Jesse to explain there's something wrong with his "snapper". Again, the man seems confused, and tells Jesse he must have the wrong house before closing the door. Jesse decides to snap into a different character, this time Clone #3. He knocks on the door again, and the man answers. Jesse asks the man if he knows Uncle Larry. After a little bit of conversation, the man remembers Larry, and invites Jesse inside. The man tells Jesse and Parker to follow him. The man leads Jesse to the basement, and Jesse gets worried about what the man might do to him. Once in the dimly-lit basement, Jesse is told to put his arm on a desk, which he does reluctantly. The man then pulls out a knife, and Jesse quickly backs away. Then the man turns the lights on, and explains to Jesse that if he keeps snapping in and out of different characters, it could lead to something bad. Jesse tells The Wizard that if he doesn't snap into his characters, the channel will seize to exist. Dr. Snap tells Jesse about his past, that years ago, he couldn't love himself, so he snapped into a character that nearly destroyed his life, and tells Jesse that people want to love Jesse, not his characters. After this conversation, Jesse says he's going to drive back to New Jersey. The man stops Jesse. He warns him that he can't leave in his current condition, and offers Jesse and Parker a room for the night. The three enter a bedroom with a large teddy bear in the corner. The man explains the bear helps him get through his situations. Jesse hugs the bear before going to bed. The video picks up in the morning, and Jesse and Parker try to sneak out of the house, but the man stops them. He explains that more work has to be done to get Jesse healthy. Jesse persuades the man that he truly is fine, and before they leave, The Wizard asks to have a private conversation with Parker off camera, leaving Jesse confused. Parker returns and tells Jesse that Dr. Snap told him to just look out for Jesse. The two then drive home. Once Jesse gets home, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr asks if Jesse got his snapper fixed, to which he agrees and snaps at his father, unintentionally turning him into Psycho Dad. Parker scolds Jesse for snapping again, and as Jesse tries to calm him down Jeffrey Sr suddenly screams at Jesse, telling him that he should have shot him in the head when he had the chance. Jesse snaps again, turning his father into Exercise Dad. Suddenly, Jeffrey Sr. appears on the other side of the room, dressed up in a silly outfit and doing jumping jacks and telling Jesse and Parker that they need some exercise. Jesse snaps at his father again, turning him back to normal. He and Parker go into Jesse's room, where Parker stresses to Jesse that he needs to stop snapping. Jesse tells Parker that worrying about him wasn't part of the job description, and that they were done filming for the day, and that he could go home. After this, Parker leaves. Jesse then takes the camera from Parker and tells the Juggies that he is fine, and reminds them about the Psycho Series Behind The Scenes. Some time later, Jesse picks the camera back up, and says "We need to talk." He goes to the basement and into the former fan mail closet, to which there is now a mirror on the wall, as Jesse gazes into it. Jesse's reflection snaps in the mirror, leaving Jesse baffled due to the fact he didn't actually snap. The character Tony Trevorelli appears, and tells Jesse that the other characters are concerned, and if Jesse keeps snapping, something evil could come out. Jesse ignores Tony and snaps anyway, despite his pleas. Suddenly, Jesse finds himself trapped inside the mirror. A different Jesse Ridgway walks out of the closet, and says "That's the end of that. Keep it RiDGiD, Druggies." The video closes with on-screen text reading "we tried to stop it. but it's already too late." Characters *Jesse Ridgway/Angry Nerd/Clone #3 *Isaac Kalder (debut) *Parker Zippel *Dr. Snap *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr./Psycho Dad/Exercise Dad *Ella *Tony Trevorelli (inside the mirror) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Isaac, the anti-hero of THE DEVIL INSIDE. *At the end of the video, instead of the traditional "Keep it RiDGiD, Juggies," Isaac seems to say, "Keep it RiDGiD, druggies." Category:The Devil Inside Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Crossovers